Egzekucja
by Lauren Minoure
Summary: Egzekucja Ichimaru. Skupiłam się na relacjach pomiędzy Ginem i Rangiku.


Tym razem Rangiku. Tyle, że to nie jest ta strona Matsumoto, którą tak często widzimy w anime, a raczej ta pojawiająca się bardzo rzadko. Właściwie to kanonicznej Rangiku jest tu chyba niewiele i chyba nie do końca udało mi się uchwycić więzi pomiędzy Ginem a Matsumoto, ale jestem całkiem zadowolona.

**Egzekucja**

Egzekucja zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Dla Rangiku nawet zbyt wolno — każdy dzień wydawał się dłużyć w nieskończoność, jak bezsenna noc, podczas której czeka się tylko na nadejście poranka. Matsumoto wiedziała, że w tym przypadku dzień rozpocznie się krwawym świtem, a później... później wszystko potoczy się dalej, być może w końcu zostawi za sobą choć część żalu i wspomnień, które towarzyszyły jej przez ostanie miesiące, przez całą walkę z Aizenem.. Miała przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

Tymczasem pozostawała rozdarta pomiędzy złością i żalem wobec Gina, a jakąś nikłą, ledwie tlącą się niej nadzieją, że on jest niewinny, że popełnił po prostu błąd i tak naprawdę teraz tego żałuje. Wiedziała, że to głupie, żałosne i głupie, ale nie potrafiła pozbyć się tej myśli, zwłaszcza, kiedy powracały do niej wspomnienia. W nich Gin był młodszym od niej chłopcem o tajemniczym uśmiechu, który nigdy nie schodził mu z twarzy, był osobą, która niegdyś uratowała jej życie. Był... dobry. Rangiku nie mogła, a raczej nie chciała wierzyć, że to była tylko maska, iluzja, którą wytworzył przed nią Ichimaru, by uśpić jej czujność, omamić, a następnie oszukać. Osoba, która teraz, w lochach Seireitei, czekała na egzekucję, była jakimś fałszywym przeciwieństwem tamtego Gina, kimś tak różnym, że Matsumoto była skłonna stwierdzić, że to dwie inne osoby.

Tamten Gin umarł, a może raczej zasnął, budząc się w najmniej spodziewanych momentach — w chwilach, kiedy Rangiku już chciała go znienawidzić, odwrócić się od niego i stwierdzić, że ten człowiek jednak powinien umrzeć.

A teraz Matsumoto codziennie walczyła ze sobą — w jej głowie dwa przeciwne stronnictwa toczyły zażartą walkę. Jedno mówiło, że Ichimaru Gin to zdrajca i morderca, bez wątpienia zasługujący na śmierć, drugie zaś — że to nadal tamten Gin, Gin, który niegdyś uratował jej życie.

_Nie wiedziała, ile tak szła, ile czasu nie jadła. Nie miała nawet siły o tym myśleć, gdyż całe ciało wydawało się okropnie ciężkie, każdy kolejny krok kosztował ją wiele wysiłku i musiała skupić całą swą uwagę, by się nie potknąć. Wiedziała, że jeżeli upadnie, zginie, nie podniesie się już, nie pójdzie dalej, tylko umrze z głodu w tej okropnej, pustynnej okolicy, niedaleko Sześćdziesiątej Trzeciej Dzielnicy Rukongai, do której zmierzała. Widziała majaczącą w oddali wioskę i chyba tylko ten widok jeszcze utrzymywał ją na nogach i zmuszał do wykonania kolejnych kroków._

_W pewnym momencie Rangiku potknęła się i upadła bezwładnie na ziemię, nie mając nawet siły przekląć. Do ust wpadł jej suchy, wszechobecny piasek, którego widoku miała już serdecznie dosyć. Wszelkie próby podniesienia się nic nie dały — mimo że umysł chciał iść naprzód, to ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Nie miała nawet siły, by odwrócić głowę przed palącym ją w twarz i rażącym w oczy słońcem, które górowało triumfalnie na niebie, drwiąc sobie z jej cierpienia. Przymknęła powieki, by choć trochę uchronić źrenice od bezlitosnego żaru._

_Nie wiedziała, ile tak leżała — mogła minąć równie dobrze godzina, jak i kilka. Nie wiedziała nawet, co utrzymywało ją jeszcze przy życiu. Może to ta dziwna moc, która wydawała się ostatnio odbierać całą jej energię?_

_W pewnym momencie usłyszała ciche kroki, chrzęst sandałów na suchym piasku. Nieznajomy podchodził coraz bliżej i w końcu dostrzegła parę drobnych stóp, które zatrzymały się niedaleko niej. _

— _Jedz — powiedział łagodnym, nieco roześmianym chłopięcym głosem, podając jej kawałek suszonego mięsa._

_Bez słowa go ugryzła, a chłopiec usiadł obok niej tak, że mogła teraz dostrzec jego twarz. Uśmiechniętą twarz o nieco ostrych rysach i spiczastym podbródku. Jednak tym, co najbardziej zwracało uwagę Rangiku, były, przykryte nieco srebrnoszarymi włosami, oczy nieznajomego — uśmiech sprawiał, że zmieniały się w wąskie szparki, jednak z bliskiej odległości Matsumoto dostrzegła roziskrzone brązowe tęczówki. _

_Kim był ten chłopiec, uśmiechający się, skoro żył przecież tu, w biednym Rukongai?_

— _Jestem Ichimaru Gin — powiedział tonem, w którym dało się słyszeć nutkę śmiechu. _

„_Gin... — pomyślała nieco oszołomiona Matsumoto. — Gin. Co za dziwne imię..."_

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej wtedy pomógł. Domyślała się, że zrobił to, bo chciał, bo przejął się losem kogoś, kto był w gorszej sytuacji, niż on, kogoś, kto umierał. Jednak po wojnie z Aizenem do głowy Rangiku często wkradała się absurdalna myśl, że Gin już wtedy planował. Już wtedy chciał ją od siebie uzależnić, by w przyszłości mieć kogoś, kim mógłby się posłużyć.

Rangiku westchnęła, sięgając po kolejne lukrowane ciastko w kształcie gwiazdki z pokaźnego talerzyka — upiekła je kilka dni temu, właściwie nie wiedziała po co. Może dlatego, że chciała się czymś zająć, uwolnić myśli od Gina?

W takich momentach jak ten, kiedy po pracy siadywała sama w domu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, kiedy nie było z kim porozmawiać lub kiedy tak naprawdę nie chciała nigdzie wychodzić, w takich momentach mogła choć na chwilę przestać utrzymywać na twarzy choć pozory spokoju. Nie, nie tej radości, którą odczuwała często nawet podczas wojny, a która nie była maską — bo wtedy nie myślała o Ginie tak często, wtedy on był daleko, poza zasięgiem wzroku i łatwo było jej go omijać, nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak to wszystko się skończy. Bo to musiało się tak skończyć. Nie było innego wyjścia. Wiedziała o tym od samego początku, a mimo to nie była na to gotowa. Wtedy egzekucja, choć majaczyła gdzieś na horyzoncie, wydawała się tak daleka, jak swego czasu Sześćdziesiąta Trzecia Dzielnica Rukongai.

A teraz znajdowała się tuż przed nią, przytłaczała swą obecnością i zasłaniała sobą wszystko inne.

Rangiku westchnęła, opierając głowę na dłoni, drugą ręką bawiąc się filiżanką herbaty. Skończyła już z sake, a przynajmniej obiecała sobie, że dziś nic nie wypije. Musiała być trzeźwa, kiedy...

„Kiedy to się stało? — spytała w myślach. — Kiedy tak bardzo się zmieniłeś, Gin?"

Czy już wtedy, gdy stałeś się zastępcą kapitana Aizena, czy dopiero później?

„_To byłeś ty?!"_

_Oskarżenie Hinamori skierowane w kierunku Gina wciąż brzmiały jej w uszach, nie dając spokoju zwłaszcza dlatego, że ten nie zaprzeczył, tylko uśmiechał się w ten swój dziwny, niepokojący, tajemniczy sposób. A przecież śmierć Aizena powinna wywołać w nim jakiekolwiek uczucia, przecież on przez długi czas był jego vice-kapitanem, przecież..._

_Rangiku prawie biegła ulicami Seireitei, kierując się w stronę kwater Dywizji Trzeciej. Właściwie nie do końca wiedziała, co chce zrobić — zapytanie Gina o to, czy miał jakikolwiek związek z zamordowaniem Aizena wydawało jej się po prostu śmieszne. Musiała się jednak upewnić. Musiała. _

_I nagle zobaczyła go, siedzącego na drewnianej barierce z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni — zachowanie, wydawałoby się nieodpowiednie dla kapitana, nieprzystojące osobie o takim stanowisku. Jednak do Gina pasowało ono zadziwiająco dobrze, w zasadzie idealnie. _

_Odwrócił głowę, kiedy ją usłyszał._

— _Gin — zaczęła Rangiku, przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć._

— _Ach, Rangiku — odparł tylko na jej widok. — Nie powinnaś nazywać mnie kapitanem Ichimaru?_

_Tym razem Matsumoto nie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jak robiła to zawsze, gdy wiedziała, że Gin nie jest poważny i po prostu żartuje. Nie, w tej sytuacji w głowie miała tylko Aizena i oskarżenia Hinamori. _

— _Nie powinieneś być w biurze? Wszyscy zastanawiają się, kto zabił kapitana Aizena. Mówią, że któryś z ryoka..._

_Gin nie odpowiedział, tylko odłożył na chwile kubek z herbatą i spojrzał prosto na Rangiku. Uśmiechał się, jednak to nie był ten dawny, szczery uśmiech, a raczej maska, za którą coś się kryło. Coś, czego Matsumoto nigdy nie chciała poznać._

— _A ty nie powinnaś być w biurze? — spytał niespodziewanie. — Kapitan Hitsugaya będzie chyba potrzebował pomocy, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się z vice-kapitan Hinamori. To musiało być dla niego bardzo bolesne...— dodał, choć ton jego głosu raczej na to nie wskazywał._

_Rangiku milczała przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co Ichimaru ma na myśli i dlaczego chce się jej pozbyć w tak prosty, żeby nie powiedzieć, prostacki sposób. Choć Matsumoto doskonale wiedziała, że Gin się zmienił, to dopiero ta rozmowa uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo, jak dalece. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali i dlatego nie zauważała tej przepaści, która powstała pomiędzy nimi i stale się powiększała. Przez głowę Rangiku przebiegłą myśl, że zapewne kiedyś, w przyszłości osiągnie ona takie rozmiary, że nie zobaczą się już nawzajem. Ani nie usłyszą. _

— _Miałeś coś z tym wspólnego, Gin? — spytała niemal szeptem. — Wiesz coś na ten temat...?_

_Ichimaru milczał przez chwilę, po czym obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się tym swoim sztucznym, lisim uśmiechem, który był Matsumoto obcy i wzbudzał w niej niepokój. _

— _A jak myślisz, Rangiku? _

„_Myślę, że coś ukrywasz, Gin."_

Spojrzała na zegarek. Trzecia zbliżała się niesamowicie powoli, zupełnie jakby wskazówki zegara poruszały się dziesięć razy wolniej, niż zazwyczaj. Rangiku wstała i podniosła ze stołu opaskę vice-kapitana, którą ściągnęła, kiedy wróciła. Bez słowa nałożyła ją na ramię i wyszła ze swojego mieszkania, pozostawiając na talerzyku nadgryzione, niedojedzone ciastko.

Kiedy szła ulicami Seireitei, starała się nie rozglądać na boki, jednak nie sposób było nie widzieć majaczących w oddali, monumentalnych murów Akademii, w której uczyła się razem z Ichimaru, nie sposób było ominąć wzrokiem ściany, do której pamiętnego dnia przybity został Aizen — miejsce, w którym po raz pierwszy zwątpiła w niewinność Gina i która to niepewność powiększała się w niej z każdym dniem, rozrastała jak bluszcz, oplatający całą jej duszę i umysł. Matsumoto potrząsnęła głową, zła na siebie — mogła przecież użyć shyunpo.

Kiedy dotarła do budynku, w którym zazwyczaj odbywały się zebrania kapitańskie, zatrzymała się na chwilę, wyraźnie wahając, czy przestąpić próg, czy zostać tutaj, na zewnątrz. Wiedziała, że musi to zrobić, wszyscy kapitanowie i ich zastępcy mieli obowiązek być obecni na tej egzekucji. Nie było żadnych wyjątków — wyrok nie mógł zostać wykonany, dopóki wszyscy nie byli obecni i Rangiku wiedziała, że swoim zwlekaniem tylko opóźniłaby to, czego tak bardzo nie chciała widzieć.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przestąpiła próg budynku.

Wszyscy już tam byli — uwagę zwracał kapitan Kyouraku, który tego dnia wyjątkowo nie ubrał swojego różowego haori, a miał na sobie biały, kapitański płaszcz. Tuż obok niego stał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Ukitake Jyuushirou z dwójką swoich kłótliwych podwładnych u boku, tego dnia wyjątkowo siedzących cicho, wyraźnie zasępionych; nim Rangiku doszła do swojego kapitana, dostrzegła jeszcze kątem oka ponurego Renjiego i jak zawsze poważnego i surowego Kuchikiego Byakuyę.

Matsumoto zajęła miejsce obok własnego zwierzchnika, starając się nie pokazać po sobie, jaka wewnętrzna walka się w niej toczy, jak z każdą sekundą bezskutecznie próbuje zachować kamienną twarz, względny spokój, ukryć uczucia i emocje. Kapitan Hitsugaya stał obok niej z surową miną, z zmarszczonymi brwiami i płonącymi gniewem oczyma.

Generał Yammamoto stuknął laską o kamienną podłogę sali. Dźwięk odbił się głuchym echem wśród ścian.

— Wprowadzić skazanego za zdradę Ichimaru Gina, byłego kapitana Trzeciego Obronnego Składu Seireitei — powiedział surowym tonem.

Rangiku zauważyła, że na dźwięk nazwiska swojego zwierzchnika, Kira przymknął oczy, a przez jego twarz przebiegł cień. Widocznie nie tylko jej ciężko było pogodzić się z wyrokiem.

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy tylko usłyszała, jak z głośnym skrzypieniem otwierają się drzwi prowadzące do lochów. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy, a Matsumoto, czując na sobie spojrzenie generała, zrobiła to samo.

Kilku odzianych w biele strażników wyprowadzało, a właściwie prawie wywlekło z podziemnej części Seireitei, Ichimaru Gina. Mężczyzna ledwie trzymał się na nogach, jednak starał się kroczyć o własnych siłach, co chwilę potykając się to o rąbek podartej i brudnej białej szaty, to o własne nogi. Nie wyglądał jak Gin, nie przypominał nawet byłego kapitana Trzeciego Składu. Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka — brudny, skuty pochłaniającymi reiatsu łańcuchami, które odbierały mu wszystkie siły i skutecznie powstrzymywały od ucieczki. Postawienie u bram celi strażników było czystą kurtuazją. Rangiku szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła na twarz skazańca — zupełnie inną od tej, którą znała. Blada, wychudła, pozbawiona tego typowego, czy to szczerego, czy nawet fałszywego uśmiechu, nawet zwykłej maski. Ta przykryta nieco przez splątane i brudne kosmyki srebrnoszarych włosów twarz była zadziwiająco spokojna. W pewnym momencie Gin z wyraźnym trudem podniósł głowę i przebiegł wzrokiem po kapitanach, szukając składu, do którego należała. Kiedy popatrzył jej w oczy, uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, po czym spoważniał, zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć:

„Wybacz, Rangiku."

Chociaż... Może to była tylko kolejna nadinterpretacja z jej strony?

_Stała tuż przy nim, przykładając mu miecz do gardła, drugą ręką zaś powstrzymując jego dłoń przed sięgnięciem po zanpakutoh. Od samego początku Rangiku wydało się dziwne, że Gin tak łatwo dał jej się złapać, nie stawiał praktycznie żadnego oporu. Nie próbował nawet uciec, tylko tym swoim lekko żartobliwym głosem powiedział:_

— _Ojej, kapitanie Aizen, chyba dałem się złapać._

_Zupełnie jak małe dziecko, które bawi się w chowanego i jest nieco zaskoczone i zawiedzione, że to już koniec zabawy, że jego kryjówka została odkryta. Matsumoto zacieśniła swój uchwyt na nadgarstku Gina i mocniej chwyciła rękojeść Haineko, by powstrzymać drżenie ręki._

_Uśmiech mężczyzny tylko się poszerzył._

_A potem usłyszała niewyraźny krzyk Shihounin Yourichi, która kazała natychmiast odsunąć się od Aizena i Ichimaru. Przez moment Rangiku się wahała, jednak w końcu, zaniepokojona nieco zadowoleniem Gina, odskoczyła. W ostatniej chwili — gdyby została na miejscu choćby ułamek sekundy dłużej, jasne, pomarańczowe światło objęłoby i ją i zabrało wprost do Hueco Mundo._

— _Jaka szkoda. Gdybyś tylko została tu chociaż trochę dłużej... _

_Zszokowana patrzyła na coraz bardziej oddalającego się Gina, na jego twarz — uśmiech niespodziewanie znikł, zastąpiony przez nieokreślony, dziwny jak na niego, poważny wyraz. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym Matsumoto usłyszała coś, czego nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała._

— _Przepraszam, Rangiku. _

_Stała tam, zaskoczona tymi słowami, czując jak zdrada Ichimaru boli ją jeszcze bardziej, drzazga zamienia się w kolec, który wbija się coraz głębiej i głębiej. W końcu mężczyzna znikł razem z Aizenem i Kaname pośród licznych czekających na nich Menosów, światło znikło, a dziura w nieboskłonie zamknęła się, skutecznie odgradzając Rangiku od Gina._

_Jednak wciąż miała w pamięci wyraz jego twarzy._

„_Gin, dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi spisać cię na straty?"_

Strażnicy kazali skazańcowi uklęknąć przed wysokim, wykonanym z białego marmuru piedestałem, do którego przytwierdzili jego i tak już związane ręce. Ichimaru klęczał przed zgromadzeniem kapitanów, co miało być pewnie kolejną formą upokorzenia go po długotrwałym pobycie w lochach. Był w końcu zdrajcą — popełnił najgorsze przestępstwo z możliwych. Nie mógł być wiec traktowany tak, jak niegdyś Kuchiki Rukia, czy inni skazani na śmierć shinigami. Miał to nieszczęście, że jako jedyny z trójki buntowników przeżył, więc jako jedyny ponosił zgodną z wszelkimi prawami, tradycjami i kodeksami karę — miał zostać zabity, klęcząc przed wszystkimi kapitanami i vice-kapitanami Seireitei.

Rangiku z półprzymkniętymi powiekami patrzyła, jak Yammamoto zbliża się do Ichimaru i wycina we wnętrzu jego prawej dłoni znak, oznaczający, ze dany shinigami jest lub był zdrajcą. Tak naprawdę jednak ledwie to widziała — przed oczami miała obraz twarzy Gina i spojrzenia tak podobnego do tego, którym obdarzył ją, kiedy wraz z Aizenem odchodził do Hueco Mundo.

„Gin, dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi spisać cię na straty?"

Dlaczego nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić jej go nienawidzić? Dlaczego... dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy upewniała się w jego winie, on musiał robić coś, co ponownie stawiało go w lepszym świetle? Czy tak bardzo chciał widzieć jej wahanie, wojnę jaka toczyła się wewnątrz niej odkąd tylko usłyszała o egzekucji?

Rangiku wolałaby po prostu go znienawidzić, uznać, że tamten Gin już dawno umarł, znikł, rozpłynął się i że już nie wróci. Ale on wracał. Wracał w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, budził się ze snu, sprawiając, że obraz tamtego chłopca a następnie młodzieńca powracał do Matsumoto, a jej poczucie sprawiedliwości gwałtownie buntowało się przeciwko wykonaniu wyroku na tamtym Ginie. Cóż z tego, skoro te dwie twarze — jedna z lekkim uśmiechem i żartem na ustach i druga — fałszywa i przebiegła, należały do jednego człowieka?

Matsumoto spojrzała na swego kapitana w momencie, gdy ten pokiwał poważnie głową na znak, że całkowicie zgadza się i z wyrokiem, i z tym, że Ichimaru jest zasługującym na śmierć zdrajcą. Rangiku widziała, jak jego oczy błyszczą ukrytym gniewem, jak doskonale wiedziała, całkowicie słusznym gniewem, którego jednak nie podzielała. A przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu.

— Niniejszym Ichimaru Gin, były kapitan Trzeciego Obronnego Składu Seireitei zostaje skazany na śmierć za zdradę całego Społeczeństwa Dusz u boku innych zdrajców: Aizena Sousuke i Tousena Kaname. Jest on współwinny śmierci wielu shinigamich, którzy zginęli w wojnie przeciwko Aizenowi Sousuke — wygłosił Yammamoto Genryusai, po czym stuknął swoją drewnianą laską o posadzkę. — Wykonać wyrok.

Wszyscy kapitanowie pokiwali poważnie głowami na znak, że zgadzają się z werdyktem i ogłoszonym wcześniej oświadczeniem, a większość vice-kapitanów poszła w ich ślady. Jedynie Kira i Rangiku się nie poruszyli — Izuru zamknął oczy i ani drgnął, natomiast Matsumoto wpatrywała się w kata, który z mieczem w dłoni stał nad skazańcem, gotowy zaraz przebić na wylot jego plecy i pierś. Nie widziała twarzy Gina — głowę miał spuszczoną, jak wiedzieli obecni, nie dlatego, że odczuwał skruchę, a zapewne z powodu wyczerpania.

Rangiku odwróciła głowę na znak niemego sprzeciwu.

Może kiedyś to wszystko skończy się inaczej? W końcu koło Sensary wciąż się kręci i nigdy nie zatrzymuje. Może... może w tym innym życiu role się odmienią albo oboje podążą tą sama ścieżką? Może nie będzie musiała wybierać? Jednak bez względu na to co się stanie...

Świst miecza odbił się głuchym echem po kamiennych ścianach sali.

„...nigdy nie dasz mi się spisać na straty, prawda, Gin?"


End file.
